


Filia Diaboli

by boogiewrites



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Romance, Demons, F/F, F/M, Graphic Sexual Content, Love, Modern AU, Multi, Religious Fanaticism, Romance, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolf AU, Witchcraft, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogiewrites/pseuds/boogiewrites
Summary: Declan Harp (character inspiration) AU.In a world where supernatural beings are real and have to try to exist among hostile humans, Morgana and Declan find themselves fatefully brought together. A Princess in a hierarchy lead by her father, she has earned the title through hard work, violence, and charisma. Declan is a self-hating wolf, a descendent from an original line, and among the most powerful, the burden of denying his inner wolf is heavy. A soul connection will bring these two together and force them to feel things they never have before. Their souls combined might be what the Supernatural world needs to stand against the religious terrorists that try to destroy their kind.
Relationships: Declan Harp/Original Female Character(s), Declan Harp/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Filia Diaboli

Sitting in the middle of a magic circle was a familiar and comfortable place for Morgana to be. She’d been born in one and assumed she’d die in one. Despite the common comfort of practicing her power, this time it was a bit less because of the nature of the work. Shadow work was something she’d done for ages, you can’t be truly powerful and ignore the dark bits of yourself. Although if you asked anyone who wasn’t a member of the supernatural race, they’d tell you all her bits were dark. Anyone that knew her or were lucky enough to call her their Princess would tell you otherwise. Unless she’d crossed them, but there were few of them left alive to talk.

Some of her subjects that would sing the most praise for her were currently surrounding her, under her protection in the block of buildings she owned. Partially a haven for those on the run or in hiding from the terrorist groups that wanted people like them dead; and part night club which she ran. On the edge of the bad part of town, a place warded and hidden from any non-gifted human was the place she found herself most nights. It was a bar, a community space for her kind. It was also a place where you could let your darkest bits out and not be judged. Orgies, sacrifices, challenges to the death were all commonplace and a natural part of their world and it was suited one of the King’s daughters had such a place to play and mingle among the commoners. There were good times to be had, and she was no stranger to them or her own subjects. Not all rulers, Duchesses and Princesses alike, were willing to get to intimate with their people. But Morgana was a woman of intense charisma and skill and she thought it a shame not to share it and use a personal touch to win over the loyalty of those she oversaw. She was stern but fair, no tolerance for treason against their kind and friend to the labeled lower species. She would shun the aristocratic bloodline Vampires and feed and nurture the oppressed viral ones. She would entertain gods and employee werewolves, and treat both with the same respect. 

Despite her own natural-born status, she had learned to be a people person from her father, the most successful businessman of all time, more commonly known as Lucifer. She usually called him Papa, which he seemed to like the old country feel of it. Her mother had been a powerful witch, an intimate friend chosen and blessed by her father to be the one to bring Morgana into this world. She’d been around countless times and each time Lucifer put his favorite soul into his daughter, a promise to keep his first and only love and creation, Lillith, alive. This combination made Morgana very gifted, but she had wanted more. She wanted real influence and power, so she worked her way up and was now a ruler of one of the four American kingdoms. This was also the most volatile, as the Bible belt had a stronghold on the southeast and thus had the most violent terrorists against the supernatural kind. She ruled well, kept her people safe, and wasn’t afraid to fight on the front lines with them. She had done all this alone, and for over thirty years of life and accomplishments, she was being very introspective on the next chapter. When she consulted herself and the plethora of oracles, demons, and witches she knew, she found all the visions and cards and spells all pointed that she had something missing. Her soul was mighty but it was also incomplete, and though she may be born witch and demon, she was still a bit human as well, and the need for love became something she could no longer ignore. Thus, she found herself in that circle, naked and bathed in the moonlight through the skylight in the ceiling of her downtown apartment asking for help to find what was missing. 

A night filled with enough debauchery for even her had passed and found herself alone, she suddenly felt very… just that, alone. Where a satisfied and rested woman once collapsed into a bed with a smile and floated pleasantly into sleep now lay a woman with a hunger she couldn’t identify that no amount of sin could fill. For once sin and pleasure weren’t the answer. So she broke down and asked for help. It was something she rarely did but knew was necessary for growth. So as she lay in bed that night, eyes burning as they stared into the darkness and the bone-deep tiredness that a spell left her with she knew humility and furthermore, patience was what she needed now. 

—————

On the other edge of town, even rougher than the one Morgana was in, was a wolf with the same problem she was having. It wasn’t a coincidence but a well-planned series of events that had been in place for longer than they’d been alive. 

Her life of abundance, opulence, and luxury was something he knew nothing about. His life hadn’t been so gifted despite him also being of a gifted bloodline. There were original families of all the supernatural creatures, all spawning from the mind of the creator himself, Satan, the father of them all. Some bloodlines, particularly the vampiric ones were held in high esteem and tracked by historians and secret societies to preserve their purity, but others had branched and faded and some were even unknown now. Declan was one of those many sons of the wolf that didn’t know they were a member of the original bloodline, however, few there were left of them now. He was an alpha without a pack. He’d never wanted the responsibility and wasn’t born into a pack of his own to find his place. So he’d roamed, and with no support, he’d come to find his wolf a burden and fought it every step of the way when he wasn’t in denial of it. He saw it like a separate beast who shouldn’t be there, leading him down a road of isolation and self-hate. It wasn’t uncommon for such a thing to happen with wolves, but for one of such power to deny his wolf was a heavy burden to carry. 

Like some choose to do, drinking was an easy way out, so he had a knack for finding a local spot to haunt while he hopped from city to city, feeling restless and searching for something he thought he’d never find. 

“Fuckin’ cliche.” he grunted an insult to himself as he caught his reflection on the way to the bar. Hair past his shoulders, thick and dark, and typical of wolves. A leather jacket he’d had so long he didn’t even remember where he’d bought it. It had to be about twenty years ago now he guesses, he was due for a new one. He groaned as he thought of having to find something made well nowadays. Fast fashion had all but ruined trying to find a leather jacket that would last. He missed the 70’s when everything was made by hand and by someone who’d been practicing their trade their whole lives. He slicks back his hair, his hard brow low over his eyes, but despite the tan skin and the years he’d lived, he didn’t look a day over 35. Wolves with their regenerating powers looked younger longer, a perk, most of them considered it. It did make it easier to use his charm to get his way, and for that he was thankful. 

His train of thought is interrupted by the smell of smoke, and it becomes quickly apparent that the source is the spot he’d been frequenting while in town. He stands, hands in his jean pockets, and twitches his nose, his dark mustache and beard moving as he contemplated what to do now. He could go to the liquor store. Again. And sit at home alone. Again. But he’d had the wild hair to actually want to go out tonight. He sighs and turns, deciding to head into the direction of the only other place he knew he’d be welcomed, a Supernatural Club he’d heard about from another wolf he’d come across the month before. He’d heard it could get a little wild from time to time, and he certainly wouldn’t turn down seeing some tits and the possibility of getting some tail. He’d heard these district 2 girls could get wild. 

The doorman, a fellow wolf could smell this man coming over a block away. He didn’t recognize him, but his large stature and the scent he carried were unmistakably alpha. 

“You new?”

Declan strolls up with his hands in his pockets, keeping a low profile as always. “Been here a few weeks. My old bar burned down. Thought I’d check this place out.”

“So you weren’t formally invited?”

“Uh…no? I didn’t know you needed one: I had a guy...Marley from one of the blonde packs around here.”

“Okay. Don’t start any trouble alright. We have some rules.”

“Rules?” He laughs. “Never been to a club with rules.”

“Well, you’ve never been here.” The man gives him a grin. “All violence has to be formally stated and forewarned. Preferably cleared with management first. We might be super but we aren’t monsters here. No means no. Respect yourself and your fellow creatures. And the Princess' word surpasses all others. 

“Oh this her place? She’s over the district. Yeah.” He recalls. He tried to stay away from super politics as much as possible. He didn’t consider it his place as he was delusional to not include himself when considering the Super world. 

“She is the owner and your Princess while you’re with us. You’ve come on a good night, she’s here.”

“Alright. Uh, cool? Is there a certain bow or something you have to do with these people?”

“How long have you been alone man? I know you’re a wolf but you talk like a vamp.” The guy laughs. “No, just be respectful. She’s… known to have a temper from time to time.”

“Got it. Thanks.”

Declan makes his way though black iron covered glass doors. He could feel the wall of protection as thick as jelly as he walked into the space that fused the literal and figurative “front” of the place to the hallways that were really setting a mood. Red velvet plush and tufted lines the walls. A red vinyl floor with bright blue-white and red neon runes and Sigils. The thump of bass grew louder as the hallways wound down. He passed black ornate doors with labels in a language he couldn’t read. 

The lights, from ceiling to floor in a choreographed laser show moved to the beat of something that felt like early 90s European club music.  
He wasn't far off, a remix of a goth synth tune set to a dark and sexy song. There were dancers in cages hanging from the ceiling. Everything with a chrome or black matte finish and sharp and modern. Bars and seating with the same red plush velvet lined the walls. It all accumulated to pyramid looking set-up, stairs up to a platform with a large throne sat on top. Men in nothing but leather collars sat at either side of the black throne decorated with carved horns. 

He was enjoying the energy. He found a seat at the bar and hunkered down to watch it all unfold around him. Lit dance floors with some naked and some clothed forms sweat together to the beat. People danced on large studded platforms alone with very serious faces. It certainly wasn’t like any human bar he’d been in before. It doesn’t take him long to notice a woman that seemed to effortlessly part the crowds as she moved through. And she was making her way to the bar, and to him. 

She wore black vinyl lingerie, tailor-made and it earned drool at the sight. She was spilling from the top and her hips curved wide to thick thighs down to platform heels he wasn’t sure how she was practically floating in. She was clearly a witch, and he’d had plenty of fun with witches before. She looked like she’d come from a classic renaissance painting with her body. Her hair was long and black, large and loose waves almost formed a cloak that made the look seem more modest. Her skin glowed like the moon. She had an impeccably painted face with long lashes and dark lipstick. She was truly something to behold he thought as she slowly turned her face to him. 

“I’ve not seen you here before.” She speaks, a martini glass of red liquid is given to her without a word. 

“First time.” He offers little information and she smiles. 

“What is your name?"

“What’s yours?” He grins back.

She silently scoffs at him. “You must not know me to answer in such a way. That or you’re either very brave or very dumb.”

“I don’t know you. So I asked your name.”

“Morgana.” She offers and he kisses the back of the bejeweled hand. 

“Declan.” He gives with a nod and licking his lips after smelling her skin. His nostrils flared at the smell and taste of her. He looked her over to try to figure out what was so different about this one. 

“I saw you come in, Declan. I rarely see faces I do not know. Especially ones as handsome as you.” She smirks and he gets a rush of confidence. “Every wolf in here could smell you a mile away big boy. Not everyday a lone alpha shows up."

He narrows his eyes at her. “How’d you know?”

“I know things. I can also practically see it oozing out of your pores. Alpha have that… extra bite to them.” 

“Got a bite big enough to eat you up.”

She throws her head back and lets out a laugh. “You are incorrigible. Tell me Declan. Do you think you can handle a woman like me?” She stands with her hands on her hips.

“I guarantee it.” He gives a deep purr to his voice.

“I do love a confident man.” She states in a thoughtful exhale. “And it’s been so long since I’ve had myself an alpha.” She moves towards him and puts her hands on him without hesitation that excites him. Women never approached him like this. He had to make the first move, he was too physically intimidating. She looks him over and holds his chin as if inspecting him. “Just the right amount of rind and grit on you.” She smiles. “I like you Declan.” She says as if he should be pleased with himself. “I’d like you to come home with me if you’re up for it. I think we could have ourselves a fun little row don’t you?”

“Nothing about me or what I do is little baby.”

“Baby.” She chuckles. “A soft man I see.” She runs her thumb over his shapely lips. “I am a bit of a size queen now Declan. You wouldn’t be lying to me would you?” 

He makes a very bold choice as to how to disclose this to her . He takes her wrist with a firm grip that makes her pussy throb at the touch and control he dare have. He puts her hand on his thigh and she feels him hot and hard against the worn denim. “I’d never lie to a goddess like you. Fuckin look at you.” He mutters. “What about you is making me so damn hungry?” He leans down to her face.

“I could ask the same of you.” She whispers and her thumb lightly strokes over the head of his cock. She feels the low growl in his chest where their bodies meet. There was something about him. She wanted him in her bed and in every way. An animal magnetism she’d never come across making her act like her true form. Her skin screamed to be bare against his. 

“I’ll have my men escort you to the back. I’ll be with you shortly.” She whispers and slips a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Plan C boys.” She says and heads in one direction as they blink at each other for a moment.

“Alright sir, come with us please.”

“I’m just supposed to follow you?” He asks defensively.

“The Princess is requesting your company. Follow us and we will take you to the car to leave with her.”

“Princess?” He asks with wide eyes. 

“Yes. Princess Morgana.” They snicker as they realize he didn’t know. “Second-guessing that cockiness now?” A man laughs and gives Declan a fanged grin.


End file.
